


Come Back

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [26]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, Multi, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: “just… come back alive, okay?”





	

Ahsoka clings to Rex and Wolffe.  “Just come back alive, alright?” she whispers to them.  She’s always known the Rebellion would tear them apart.  Their skills are just too different, and she’s still a Jedi - her stomach twists at the thought of being considered valuable in a different way than her partners are - hers are needed in different places than theirs.  Luke stands with them, a brave smile on his face that doesn’t hide the tears in his blue eyes.  She crouches in front of him.  “I’ll see you soon, Skyguy.”  He throws himself into her arms, and it’s all she can do to keep from crying with him as he sniffles into her shoulder.

“We’ll take care of him, cyar’ika.  You come back to us, yeah?”  Rex’s voice is soft and hoarse, but he gives her a smile anyway.  “We’ll keep in touch.”  He rests a hand on Luke’s shoulder as the little boy joins his fathers again.  

Ahsoka nods and heads to her ship as Wolffe, Rex, and Luke go to join the rest of the clones on the other.  She forces herself not to look back - if she does, she’ll never be able to leave them.  They’ll see each other again, she knows, but still… she misses them already.  It’s only when she reaches hyperspace that she lets herself cry, her family, spread across the stars already, the only thing on her mind.  


End file.
